


Return to P4X884

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What if Urgo didn't really leave?





	Return to P4X884

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

Sam was just leaving the locker room as Jack arrived. Almost bumping into each other; they stood there for an awkward moment that seemed to go on forever, until a soft hand on her arm brought Sam out of her reverie. 

"Can we talk?" he asked. Acknowledging her nod of assent, Jack moved her back into the locker room closing the door behind them. Guiding her to a bench they sat down. Sam was looking down at the foor whe she felt soft fingers on her chin turning her head towards him. 

"Are you ok?" asked Jack. A sad smile lit her features. 

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Its just.." She was interrupted when the locker room door swung open and a triumphant looking Daniel walked in, closely followed by Teal'c. Turning back to Sam, Jack smiled. Taking his hands into her own, he whispered in her ear, brushing her cheek with his lips. 

"We'll work it out... someday... we have to." With that he stood up and moved to his locker. Sam watched him for a moment, and then she too stood, and left the room. 

~0o0~ 

"Chevron 6 is locked" came Davis' voice over the PA. 

The four friends stood at the edge of the ramp, watching but not really seeing the chevrons locking into place. Each lost in their own private thoughts they jumped when the Gate whooshed open, leaving the event horizon glowing within the confines of the circle. 

"SG1 you have a go" commanded General Hammond. Jack turned and offered him a short salute before leading his team up the ramp. Sam and Jack were the last to walk through the gate. With their backs to the Gateroom team; they shared a secret smile before stepping through the gate, as one. 

~0o0~ 

The four friends stood at the other end of the gate taking in their familiar yet unfamiliar surroundings. The amnesia effect that Togar had placed on them last time prevented them from fully remembering the events of their last visit, but it was there on the edge of their minds, waiting only for the stimulus that would set it free. At the other end of the room the massive metal doors swung open. Raising their guns, they waited to see what or who would come through the darkened doorway. Togar stepped through, a dark angry look in his eyes. 

"Urgo!" he yelled. Suddenly the team's memories came flooding back; they remembered everything. As one they moved to Togar, who seeing their furious countenances began to back up, at last bringing a smile to his features. 

"I.. I am sorry" he stammered. "This was never meant to happen. Urgo was never meant to return.." 

"You lied to us!" interrupted a furious Jack. "You promised to take these. things out of our heads!" 

"I.. I.. I'm sorry" for once Togar was lost for words. 

"Yeah, you've already said that." Came the sarcastic reply. "But why?" It seemed like an age before Togar spoke. 

"I didn't want to end the experiment. Urgo was a symptom that should have never occurred and I believed that I had removed the fault. It had to do with the power source; I simply turned it onto a minimal setting, so that it wouldn't show on any scans and so that it would not allow enough energy for the symptom, uh, Urgo to appear. I then copied the chip which I inserted into my own brain so that I would now control Urgo." 

"That's it! I was right!" cried Sam. They all turned to here with questioning glances. 

"The electromagnetic pulse on P5X799..." Seeing that they didn't understand she continued. "The electric shock we felt was from an electromagnetic field. The same energy source as the chip. When we received the shock, it must have provided enough energy for Urgo to appear again and to appear on the scans that Doctor Fraiser took." 

"Yeah, well we now know how it was done, but can we make sure he won't do it again?" 

"I promise, this time I will remove the chips completely. I never thought that the chip would be returned to maximum power. When that happened your chips, as the prototypes, were the default receivers for Urgo's presence. It will not happen again. I will remove the chip. You have my word. Please if you will step over here.." he pleaded, pointing to the device that would remove the chip. 

"Goodbye friends.. For what its worth, I'm sorry" called Urgo who was now standing behind Togar. 

Daniel turned and offered him a sympathetic smile. He understood that Urgo craved new experiences, that he was as much a victim as they had been. He believed he was truly sorry and he hoped he had learned that playing with human emotions was a business fraught with danger that could only lead to one result, misery. They moved to stand under the device that would remove the chip. They were stunned as the laser hit them. When it was over they fell to their knees. 

"I think it's definitely gone this time," gasped Jack. All three nodded their agreement. Soon they stood, and as one, they turned to Togar. 

"You see; I have done what I promised. Now you may go" 

"But..." Daniel was interrupted as he once again attempted to work out some sort of exchange of knowledge with Togar. However, the four friends were surrounded by a bright light and vanished. 

~0o0~ 

"Incoming traveller" called Davis over the PA. "Its SG1" 

They fell out of the gate, propelled by an unknown force. 

"Glad your back SG1, were you successful in having the chip removed?" 

"Wha. But didn't we just.." Asked a confused Jack. 

"SG1 you've been gone over 24hrs! Report to the infirmary!" 

~0o0~ 

Hours later, General Hammond entered the infirmary to check on his premier crew. 

"What's the diagnosis Dr Fraiser?" 

"They are all fine, their MRIs and Electron Resonance scans have all come back clear. Apart from not being able to remember what happened, their fine." 

"Good!" Turning to face the team. "We'll debrief in one hour." With that he turned and left. 

Jack was sitting on the edge of a gurney swinging his legs, desperate to leave. He really, really didn't like the infirmary, way too close to a certain doctor and her needles. He glanced at Sam and was shocked to realise she was watching him. That's odd, he thought to himself. I get this feeling.. They both looked away, only to look back moments later. Confused, Jack arched his eyebrow in a silent question, but Sam simply shrugged as confused as he. 

"Well kids, looks like we can go play. Anyone want to grab some coffee?" 

"Sure, Sir." Replied Sam, 

"I will accompany you." Added Teal'c. The four friends stood up to leave. They had just reached the door when Doctor Fraiser spoke. 

"Dr Jackson, may I speak to you a moment?" Daniel turned to his friends and indicated that they should go ahead; he'd catch up with them later. Janet indicated that he should sit. Jumping up onto the edge of a gurney he looked at her questioningly. 

"You don't remember anything at all?" 

"No, nothing. The last thing I can remember is being on P5X799 we were entering the Artemisian's generator to have a look around.." 

"I see." She replied. Grabbing his hand she started to lead him away. 

"Where are we going?" asked a perplexed Daniel. Janet flashed him a wicked smile. 

"To refresh your memory!"


End file.
